Indigo Beetle in Fiore
by Ali al-Saachez
Summary: Kazuma Kenzaki, also known as Kamen Rider Blade or the second Joker Undead, now travels to Fiore after the Rider War with Decade. He intends to start a new life and explore the wonders of the magical world and help those in need of it. This world will etch into one of its legends a story of a man who is both hero and monster. Edited Summary
1. Prologue

Author's note: Here is my first attempt at a Fairy Tail and Kamen Rider crossover.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Kamen Rider Blade

**Prologue**

A young man in his early twenties can be seen walking through a forest. His destination is currently unknown for he is content with going wherever there is something new to see. He has dark brown hair and of Japanese descent. His outfit is entirely black which does not go unnoticed by anyone who saw him. He wore a black dress shirt and jacket outside with a pair of pant. His shoes and gloves that he also wore are black as well. He wore a pair of shades that concealed the disinterested look in his eyes.

This man was a hero from another world during his time there. Now, he is just a wanderer with no exact destination in mind. He doesn't mind this anyway since he has to stay away from his old friend Hajime Aikawa, the original Joker Undead, for the safety of humanity. It was quite the adventure to have an unexpected ending. This man is Kazuma Kenzaki, also known to others as Kamen Rider Blade.

He saw trails of smoke in the distance as walked toward the source of it. As he moves closer, he can smell charred wood and the smoky air much clearer. This does not affect Kenzaki due to his… unusual condition. He came across a town that was completely the looks of broken down buildings. There were many signs of fire burning down wooden structures. What gotten Kenzaki's attention were the bloodied and charred corpses he would encounter occasionally throughout his investigation of the town.

A decade ago, Kenzaki would have an expression of horror and sadness at the tragedy but his face only shows sadness. His travel as an immortal being that no longer retains his humanity as a cost to save the humanity back at home was unending. He is the second Joker Undead resulted from his overuse of the King Form due to his unusually high fusion co-efficiency with the Rider System. His time as a Joker Undead affected his mentality to take a somewhat darker outlook on life though he still retains most of his former personality.

It's just that his expression doesn't show the kindness in his heart as much as it used to. As he examined the destruction of the town, he couldn't help but be sad and disgusted at the reason behind the deaths of so many. He came to this world to see new things and to stay away from Hajime Aikawa. He came to learn from his observations of the existence of magic and the country he's in is called Fiore. Kenzaki was intrigued by this world so he decided to stay and see what more he could learn to sate his curiosity.

'Even in another world, things like these still happen. Of course, I shouldn't be surprised after all.' Kenzaki thought.

Just as he was about to decide on leaving since there was no sign of any survivor, he heard someone coughing. He turned around to see where the noise had come from. He heard footsteps stumbling back as he neared the source of the sound. Kenzaki quickly picked up the pace and decided to confront the person who was just watching him a moment ago.

He saw it was a child that was running away from him and quickly caught onto her with a firm but comfortable grip on the child's shoulder.

"No, let me go! You're not taking me you baddy!" The child who could be identified as a girl from her voice and appearance yelled. While she struggled to free herself from his grasp, Kenzaki took notice of her ragged appearance and deduced that what happened was quite recent.

"Don't worry little one, I'm not here to hurt you." Kenzaki assured her.

"Don't lie to me! I know you're one of them! Give me back my brother!" The girl refused to believe him.

"Please calm down, I mean you no harm. Can you please tell me why you don't believe me?" He asked.

"Your clothing is weird and black like those scary people." She replied while glaring at him.

Kenzaki took notice of his attire and realized that his style of clothing isn't nonexistent in this world nor is it quite common. He mentally made a note to himself to get more clothing that seems normal by this world's standards. He also noticed that she mentioned "scary people" and her brother taken from her. These little facts drew him a conclusion that he hoped wasn't true.

"Listen to me I do not want to hurt you at all. In fact, I want to help you but I can't do that unless you answer a few questions of mine." He told her gently. Kenzaki then took off the shades that he was wearing and smiled at her. "If you tell me what happened I can help you. Do you understand?"

This got the girl's attention and lowered her guard down a bit. "You're not here to hurt me?" She asked warily.

The man nodded.

"You're not one of those bad people who took big brother away?"

"I assure you, I've never taken anyone away from anybody." Kenzaki replied.

"Okay I believe you…"

"Can you tell me what happened to this town?" He asked her.

"There was lots of fire and screaming. Bad people in weird clothing were hurting people and taking them. They took my brother too…" She said sadly as her head hung down, her hair covering her eyes.

"How did you escape?" He asked while holding back his urges as Joker Undead to unleash hell on these unforgiving people.

"A girl my age helped me hide and got caught instead. I don't remember much about other than her red hair." She said, now on the brink of tears pouring out.

'So someone her age already sacrificed herself to protect another. That is quite an admirable trait for a child. It's a shame she got captured by whoever these people she's talking about.' Kenzaki smiled for a moment then frowned as another thought crept into his mind. 'She did more than I did at her age when my parents died.'

Kenzaki snapped out of his thoughts when he heard whimpering from the girl in front of him being scared by his expression. He mentally cursed himself for scaring her without realizing it. He put on an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that, I was thinking about something that happened to me just like you." He said as he patted her head which made her smile.

"Just like me?" She questioned.

Kenzaki sighed and sat down beside her. "When I was your age, I lost my parents in a fire and I couldn't do anything to save them. I vowed from that day to get stronger so I could help people. I guess we have something in common I guess though our circumstances are different." He said sadly.

"Don't worry mister, I'm sure your mommy and daddies are happy now in heaven." The girl said now patting his shoulder lightly.

Kenzaki couldn't help but chuckle a little bit at the sudden optimism from the girl who suffered a traumatic event quite recently. "You have a good heart for a little girl your age." He said before remembering what he was just asking her a moment ago.

"By the way, did these bad people say anything while taking other people away?" He asked seriously.

The girl tilted her head as she tried her hardest to remember anything apart from the screams of terror and yells of pain. "They said… in the name of Lord Zeref?" She said unsurely.

Kenzaki decided that the name would do for now as he could ask nearby towns for groups or activities regarding the name. "Thank you for answering my questions so far, but I have one more. Do you want to hear it?"

The girl nodded.

"Do you want to come with me?" He asked.

The girl was surprised at his question. "Y-you want me to come with you?" She stammered.

Kenzaki nodded and gave her a smile. "Well, I can't leave you here all by yourself. Someone needs to take care of you. Also we could try to find your older brother by the way. What do you say?" He said while extending a hand to her.

The girl accepted it and shook with both of her hands as her tears finally burst out. Kenzaki hugged her small form and patted lightly on her back while she cried into his chest.

"Oh I completely forgot. My name is Kazuma Kenzaki but you can call me Kenzaki. What is yours?"

After she was done crying, she gave a happy smile. "My name is Kagura Mikazuchi. Let's go find brother Simon!" She said cheerfully.

Kenzaki picked her up and placed her on his shoulders since she was small enough. He made sure she was stable enough while sitting on his shoulders.

"Comfortable?" He asked. Kagura nodded.

"Alright then, from this day forward it'll be the two of us and I'll help you find your brother." Kenzaki declared.

Kenzaki left the town with her on his shoulders and thus began their adventures.

**Notes**

Like it, please review and tell me what you think. I've wanted to try this kind of thing since Kagura isn't often used in most stories at the beginning.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's note: I won't be writing long chapters for this story since I have other stories I like to focus more on and this is like my side project as of right now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Kamen Rider Blade

**Chapter 1**

"Thank you, come again!" A voice could be heard from a café as two familiar people walked out.

Kenzaki and Kagura have travelled into a nearby town to rest for a few days. Kenzaki had done a few jobs here and there from time to time prior to meeting Kagura in order to have a decent amount of the currency in Earthland called jewels for emergency.

In this case it was to support Kagura for things like a few set of new clothes since her old ones were burned down in her home village or food. He himself didn't need to eat as much as he used to since he is now a Joker Undead so eating wasn't necessary anymore. Kenzaki started eating normally again when he's with Kagura in order not to tip her off of his abnormal condition.

Now Kagura maybe a little girl, but he preferred to be cautious as he has been during the decade.

"Did you like the snack Kagura?" He asked.

The little girl nodded. She held his hand as they were walking throughout the street. "I liked the blueberry cake Kenny." Kagura give him a nickname since saying his name normally felt boring.

"Good to hear that." The pair continued their stroll in the afternoon.

The pair went to many parts of town digging for information regarding the slavers that took Kagura's brother and other children from her village. Kenzaki asked the more suspicious people in town because of the chance these people could actually be affiliated with the slavers.

While he did not find any information regarding them, he did find out that Zeref was a powerful dark mage that appeared hundreds of years ago that was commonly known by everyone whoever delved into the history of magic. Some of the townspeople told him that the slavers Kagura saw were probably cultists who followed the teachings of Zeref and are to be avoided.

"Is something wrong Kagura?" Kenzaki asked in a concerned manner.

"It's nothing…" She replied in a sullen manner as she sat around his shoulders.

"Kagura," He began in a stern manner. "If there is something wrong then you can tell me. I'll help you anyway I can while we're looking for your brother."

"Hmm… okay, it's just that I want to see my big brother again. He is the only family I have. Mom and dad died so he took care of me and we were happy. We didn't have much but it didn't matter. We still had a lot of fun together." She told sadly.

"So you guys lost your parents when you were young too?"

"Yes, I don't remember much about them."

"Well, I guess that makes the two of us. I also lost my parents when I was little to a house fire. I was devastated and sad that they died. I couldn't do anything to save them so you know what I decided to do?"

"Hmm, what's that?" She asked curiously.

"I told myself to get stronger so I can help and protect people from such tragedy ever happening again." He replied with a smile.

"Wow, that's a cool dream Kenny. Are you strong?"

"I'm not the strongest, but I am pretty strong myself." Kenzaki chuckled lightly.

"Did you help a lot of people?"

Recalling all his previous battles as Kamen Rider Blade, he replied, "Yes, I was able to help a lot of people and I was glad for being strong enough to do so."

"Do you think I can be strong too?" Kagura asked hopefully.

That question surprised him. "Why do you want to become strong Kagura?"

"So I can protect my big brother from the bad guys! If I become strong they won't mess with us anymore!" She declared proudly.

Kenzaki chuckled amusedly, not knowing how true that statement will be in the future.

"That's a good reason Kagura. When you're a little bit older, I start helping you get stronger so you can protect those who are important to you?"

"Really?"

He reached to one of her hands on his head and held it tightly. "Yep." He replied.

"You promise?" She asked him sternly though Kenzaki could feel her stare.

"I promise Kagura." He told her truthfully. He looked at the sky darkening. "It's getting late Kagura. We're going back to the inn."

The duo headed back to the inn they were staying at temporarily for the night. The duo cleaned up, changed into their nigh clothes, and brushed their teeth as usual. Just as Kenzaki was tucking Kagura into the bed, she asked something.

"Kenny?"

"Hm?"

"Can you tell me a bedtime story?" She pleaded.

Kenzaki saw the adorable face she was making and couldn't find a single inch of will in him to refuse. So he did her bidding.

"Well, I do have one I could tell." He took a deep breath and a moment to collect his thoughts. He sat beside Kagura on the bed as began.

"It all begins with one man who didn't remember who he was. Fortunately, he met a girl and her grandfather who took him in and treated him as a family. They lived a normal happy life until one day…" he paused for effect. "Monsters from other worlds appeared and attacked anyone they saw. The young man was visited by someone who told him it was his destiny to save all worlds by travelling to them and helping their heroes. The young man would soon become one of these heroes called Kamen Riders."

Kenzaki looked at the little girl and saw she was drawn in the story and wanted to hear more.

"With help from the girl, he became a Kamen Rider and went on a journey to save the worlds. The first world he visited was protected by Kamen Rider Kuuga, the man protects other people's smiles. He helped Kuuga battled an ancient threat evil and won. The second world he visited was protected by Kamen Rider Kiva who now does his best as the king to protect both humans and a species of monsters called the Fangires. They are doing their best to coexist peacefully under his rule."

Kenzaki continued describing the journey of this particular Kamen Rider about the worlds he visited, including the ones where Black RX existed, the battles with Apollo Geist, and conflict with the original Kamen Riders. He ended the story with the hero's redemption after betraying his friends when he reclaimed leadership of the evil organization known as Dai-Shocker.

Kenzaki looked down to see Kagura already fast asleep with a smile on her face while snuggling close to him. He smiled gently at the sight and left her to sleep on his own bed.

"Good night Kagura."

"Good night Kenny." She replied unconsciously in her sleep.

The night has fallen as everyone in town has gone to bed.

In a faraway location, a slivery veil appeared and out came the silhouette of a man holding a card depicting a beast with a large yellow A.

**Notes**

Battles won't be here quite yet since I need to check how magic is used in Fairy Tail and I need check Blade's special moves.

I wanted to write more in this, but this is still in its experimental stage as I don't have an idea where this will go in the modern timeline yet. I do know what I want to do in past as of right now.

Be sure to review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's note: I've been writing very slowly on these updates lately. I wonder if it's my lack of knowledge on a particular anime/manga or I'm just in a slump. Semester exams are finally over.

Kamen Rider Sting: You betcha he is.

Btw, people. Narutaki is not the only one who can travel different universes. Every single one of the original Kamen Riders can literally do the same thing considering what we've seen in anything that has Kamen Rider Decade involved in. The villains can apparently do the same to some extent.

Which leads me to one question?

Is any world safe from dimension-hoppers at all?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Kamen Rider Blade

**Chapter 2**

A silhouette of a man walks in the shadows at a leisurely pace, observing people moving cargos unto ships to be sent out.

These aren't your regular workers and cargos. These workers are cultists that believe in Zeref and are currently forcing children unto their ships to be sent as slave workers in the name of the darkest mage in history.

Normally, such a sight would receive any reaction. Reaction such as disgust, shock, horror or even sadistic glee from the worst of scum, however, the man thought nothing of it. Uncaring, the man continued observing them to see if there's anything of interest.

After a few hour of observation as nothing out of the ordinary by this world's standards, the man got bored and decided to leave.

"Oh, where do you think you're going?" A voice sneered as the man looked toward the source. In the direction from where the voice was heard, there are about 10 men cloaked in obscure clothing with weapons such as spears and swords all pointed at him.

"I see you enjoyed the show. I was wondering if you were gonna run with your tail between your legs or snitch on us. So, you better fess up why you're here." The man who seemed to be the leader of the group demanded.

The lone intruder looked at them bored and then started chuckling in amusement.

"What's so funny?" The leader demanded.

"What is funny you ask? What's funny is that you think you are actually strong and can tell me what to do." The lone stranger replied coolly.

This got a snarl from the cultist. "You! Teach him what it means to defy the followers of Zeref!" He pointed to one of his subordinates.

Said man was eager to swing his sword. He slashes at the lone man who didn't bother to move. Thinking he was good as dead, he expected to see blood. Rather than a sword cutting deep into the man, a scythe with a red blade appeared out of nowhere and blocked the weapon with ease.

"Is that all?" The man asked in a bored tone as everyone was shocked by the sudden appearance of the scythe.

"Where did that scythe come from? Did you just use requip?" The leader asked in surprise.

"A-are you a mage?" One of the henchmen stuttered out nervously.

"A mage? Must be the basic term for magicians of this world, huh? No, I am not a mage." The man swung his scythe through the lackey's sword effortlessly and cut the unfortunate victim down.

"I am something much worse." The man stated in a dark tone as he walks toward them with the scythe in hand.

A single vehicle stands out on the road with only two passengers. The vehicle is a modified motorcycle built specifically to be much more durable and faster than any normal vehicle.

The two passengers are Kenzaki and Kagura, both wearing helmets with the latter sitting behind hugging him tightly as to not fall off. Kenzaki however was being careful, considering he has a child by driving just somewhat above 20 miles per hour.

The motorcycle is the Blue Spader, Kenzaki's personal transport during his older days as Kamen Rider Blade.

Kagura was enjoying the ride since she never saw a motorcycle before and like the feeling of the wind rushing past the two of them. She was rather curious when he shown it to her for the first time. She was excited that Kenzaki told her they were going to ride it soon.

Kenzaki brought the Blue Spader with him and had always hidden it when he decided to go on foot for something. Blue Spader was there to make it easier for him to travel if he ever planned on going somewhere quickly or to a long distance location.

The two of them are once again travelling to another nearby town that's relatively close to Kagura's home village, Rosemary.

'What are these cultists capturing slaves for? They have to be working on something rather big.' The Joker Undead thought while driving.

'I have to find them as soon as possible. I can only pray that the slaves are alive.'

"Are we there yet, Kenny?" Kagura asked from behind since she couldn't see much due to how small she is.

"We're almost there Kagura. I can see just a glimpse of the town far ahead. We'll be there very soon." Kenzaki assured her.

The two continued their drive in silent with Kagura humming a simple tune she heard as a child.

They now have made to the town known as Lily Town, a normal place with a fair number of average magic users.

Now they are currently finding an inn to stay for a few days and a place to put away his Blue Spader. Though Kenzaki has no fear of people using it because only he has the activation key for the motorcycle, it would still be a problem if someone were to steal it.

Plus, he had some great memories with Blue Spader. He'd rather not lose a piece of his past so easily.

"Have you found a place for us to stay?" Kagura asked as she looked at all over the town.

"Not yet, Kagura, I'm sure we'll find one." He replied.

The two continued to look around the town until they heard a commotion and a few gunshots nearby. They moved toward the sound and saw a fairly large crowd gathered around.

Kenzaki walked toward to one of the people in the crowd. He gently tapped the person on the shoulder to get the male's attention.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what's going on here? My companion and I just recently arrived in this town." Kenzaki asked with a polite tone.

"It's just nothing more than trouble. Recently a gang of bandits had the nerve to storm into town and demanded the mayor to give into their demand of handing over control of the town. Now, we have decent guards and a couple of mages but there are still quite a lot of bandits, you see? This could turn into a very violent confrontation and our mayor isn't a coward who would bow down to criminals." The man informed him.

Kenzaki thanked him for the information and kneeled down on one knee, now at eye level with Kagura. "Kagura, I want you to hide safely around, just in case. Can you do that?"

"What, are you going to do Kenny?" She asked worriedly.

He simply smiled back. "Don't worry; I'm just going to clean up a little trash." He told her before getting up and moving through the crowd. He gently pushed his way through until he was at the front of the crowd and saw two opposing groups.

On the right is the man who is supposedly the mayor with a group of 25 armed guards and a few people who appeared to be mages.

On the opposite side is a brutish man with a black beard and holding a large broadsword. Behind him are about 60 bandits smiling smugly as if they are superior to everyone. The supposed leader has an air of arrogance around him.

"So what's your answer, old man?" The bandit leader demanded.

"The answer is no! This town is not some playground for hooligans such as you and your lackeys. This town is home for many good people. Your kind will only disturb the peace here." The mayor retorted.

"Oh no, I feel bad now. I think I'll go home and think about my actions today." The bandit leader drawled sarcastically. "Not! Hahaha let me tell you one more time, mister mayor. I outnumber your little army by a large margin. Do you think you can win against me? I'll give you one more chance to reconsider." He said mockingly.

The mayor motioned the guards and mages for battle as he himself take a sword given to him by one of them. "I would rather die fighting than submit to the likes of you!" The mayor declared.

At this point, the crowd started dispersing and left the area in concern for their safety.

"Well, I wasn't going to let you get away with defying me the first time anyway. Red Mountain Bandits, charge!" He ordered as they each gave a roar of approval as the mayor and his group prepared for confrontation.

Before either side could begin to move close enough to their opponents.

**Turn Up!**

An image of a blue rectangle with a beetle on it popped out into the middle of the area as Kenzaki ran into it. As he passed through the blue light, his body was covered in a blue under suit with silver armor over it.

His chest armor has the symbol of the spade engraved into it with the top of his shoulder armor adopting the same look. His arms have gold bracelets at the wrists and armor for his forearms. His legs have armor covering his knee and his lower legs. The man wore a belt buckled with a red belt made of rectangles as the buckle itself has a red rectangle with a gold spade over it. On the belt is a holster for his a sword of the same motif as the armor. The helmet has two large, dotted red eyes like that of a bug with yellow tear marks below it and modeled after a beetle.

This person is a spitting image of a knight with armor modeled after an insect.

Kamen Rider Blade has appeared!

**Notes**

Well, here's our first fight soon scene in the next chapter.

Be sure to review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 3

Author's note: Sorry for the late update. Again, it was due to my laziness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Kamen Rider Blade

**Chapter 3**

Two sides stood on opposite on the soon-to-be battlefield of Lily Town shocked at the appearance of one armored warrior in the middle. They have never seen or heard of a blue and silver armor based on an insect before. They have heard of people wearing distinctive armor and wielding weapons before, but this is something they haven't expected before.

A man suddenly charged into the middle of the soon-to-be battlefield through a rectangular blue light and changed into a set of armor complete with a sword by his waist.

The one that seemed the most bewildered is none other than the little child Kagura herself.

She asked many questions to herself about her new friend's appearance. 'Is he a knight? Is he a hero who fights evil? What is that armor? I hope Kenzaki will be okay.' Kagura's thoughts raced through her mind as she continued to observe the scene in front of her from where she is hiding.

The mayor and his guards were stumped at the sight some sort of blue and silver beetle knight. The mayor deduced that the armor-wearing man is on their side if said man is facing the bandits with his sword pointed at him if it's any indication.

The bandits wore expression of surprises before returning to their previous expression of smug fearlessness. The bandit leader decided to be the first one to speak up.

"Tch, who the hell are you?" He demanded arrogantly.

"I am Kamen Rider Blade." Kenzaki replied calmly.

"Kamen Rider Blade? That's a new one. Well, whoever you are, get out of the way. I have some business I'd like to conduct with the mayor."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to do that."

"Oh? What makes you think you can tell me to stop?" The bandit leader questioned with an arrogant tone in his voice.

"I'm merely asking you nicely to reconsider what you're doing. While I do not approve of riffraff vandalizing towns, I'm willing to give you a chance to walk away from all of this before I force you to leave personally. Will you please give up this silly path?" Kenzaki asked seriously.

"Pfffftt, hahahahaha. Did you hear that men? He thinks he can stop all of us. Why don't you show him what the Red Mountain Bandits can do?"

His subordinates cheered in agreement before charging ahead against Kenzaki and the mayor's group.

"Prepare yourselves for battle!" The mayor ordered as the guards took up defensive formation to counterattack.

Kenzaki sighed in exasperation. "In every world, scum like these continued to thrive like cockroaches." He stated in annoyance.

He spun his sword a few times to get the feel of it. "Well, time to get to work."

About twelve bandits charged at him while the rest went to engage the mayor's force.

One tried to swing his sword at him, hoping for an easy kill. This was not meant to be as Kenzaki easily parried the sword with ease. He then proceeded to punch him in the gut with his free hand, knocking him out.

Four more immediately came to attack to avenge their comrade. Kamen Rider Blade parried more of their blows while systematically slashing them down one by one, just injuring them enough only to put them out of the fight.

A bandit with a spear tried to ram him through his back only for it to shatter against the armor which is made to be extremely durable against average weapons. While the bandit stood in disbelief and staring at his broken weapon, the Kamen Rider quickly retaliated with a hard punch into his face.

Kenzaki knew he didn't have to worry much about his safety when he saw most of the weapons the bandits were wielding were just ordinary ones that anyone could buy cheaply.

The other six bandits, shaken by how swiftly their fellow bandits were taken down, tried to charge at him with their weapons raised in desperation.

Kenzaki saw this coming, so he waited for them to get within range before he begins his attack. He blocked the first strike then disarmed the bandit and kicked him away. He grabbed the wrist of the next bandit and kicked him into another one of the bandits. Lastly, he parried slashes of the last three bandits and took them down with a single swing using Blay Rouzer.

Kamen Rider Blade decided to take this moment to check the ongoing battle. Guards and mages were doing a good job holding off the bandits but their numbers seemed to put them at a slight disadvantage.

Kenzaki decided to wrap things up quickly, lest someone innocent could get killed. He held the Blay Rouzer with the blade pointing down and pulled out the card slots hidden on the sword. Each slot held a single card that has a distinctive creature on each of them.

He pulled out the Spade of 9 with a picture of a metallic cheetah with rocket thrusters on its person. This is the Mach Jaguar card in Blade's arsenal. He slid the card down a slot on the side of his blade as a counter on it read the number 1600.

**MACH!**

The card warped into a larger, clear, see-through image of the creature on it as it was absorbed into Blade's armor.

Blade then felt a sudden increase in speed as he ran right through most of the bandits across the battlefield within just two seconds. He came to a stop with his blade readied in his hand.

"Agh!"

"What the hell?!"

"W-when did he move?"

"Hey wake up you idiots!"

The sound of several bodies collapsing on the ground as unconscious heaps simultaneously could be heard. In less than five seconds, everyone still standing saw just about more than half the bandits went down with bruises on their bodies indicating they've been struck down.

"Tch, I must be getting rusty if I could only take down this many of them within a few seconds. They are just average bandits after all." Blade scolded himself as everyone currently present was shocked by his statement.

"H-h-he did this?!" One frightened bandit exclaimed.

"He must be a mage from a powerful guild." One of the mayor's guards muttered out.

Having enough of this, the bandit leader pointed his sword at him threateningly though one could tell that his eyes held fear in them.

"You! Did you do this?" He demanded, rage and a subtle hint of panic present.

"Yes." Blade responded calmly.

"You, you will pay for this! You hear me? No one messes with the Red Mountain Bandits, least of all me!" The leader bellowed out.

"Can you please be a little bit quieter? I've heard people say that so many times that it's no doubt cliché." Kenzaki stated distastefully.

Seriously, many leaders of their own gangs would say something similar in this situation because of their big egos.

"That's it you're asking for it!" The bandit leader charged recklessly to get nearer to him and swung his broadsword at him down diagonally from the left.

Blade merely sidestepped the attack and kicked him back a few feet.

Enraged, the bandit began to wildly swing his sword at the Kamen Rider as fast as his arms enabled him to.

Blade repeated blocked his slashes since they have no real force behind any of them. He stayed on the defensive while waiting for the bandit to exhaust his stamina.

It didn't take too long since the lowly criminal unwisely wasted his stamina in his wild swings. Now, he stood panting while his arm lazily held unto his weapon.

Kenzaki contemplated using one of his other card to finish the job, but decided against since it would be such a waste on a low-level threat such as the one standing in front of him. He decided to do one a Kamen Rider's most common signature move. He leapt into the air and descended toward the bandit leader like a speeding bullet while planting his foot into the bandit's chest in a Rider Kick, sending the thug several feet back into the ground unconscious.

"Boss? Boss? Oh shit! He actually beat boss!" One of the bandits near the leader exclaimed.

"What do we do?" Another panicked.

"What do you mean 'What do we do?' we get out of here!"

"I'm with you on that, I'm not getting my butt handed to me by that beetle knight."

The remaining bandits decided to make their cowardly escape before fleeing the town. Well, the ones that could escape that is. The guards immediately took advantage of the situation to take down some of the fleeing bandits to capture them so they would not get a chance to regroup again.

Overall, almost 50 of the bandits were captured, including their leader.

Kenzaki pulled the small tab on the Blay Buckle, sending out a light that transformed him back into his civilian form. He quickly put the Blay Buckle out of sight.

Some of the guards approached with their weapons against him, but were immediately told to stand down by the mayor and were told to assist with moving the bandits.

"I must thank you young man for your assistance against those bandits. They've been a problem in this region for quite some times recently. I am Mayor Lazlo of our fair town." The mayor extended an arm to him in gratefulness with a smile.

Kenzaki accepted it. "It was no problem mayor. I never approved of criminal behavior anyway and I'm not about to start now. It was fortunate I've just arrived in town just recently."

Lazlo chuckled lightly in response. "That's a good way of thinking there and yes; it seemed luck seemed to be gracing its presence here. Now if only those bandits could think the same way as you and the world would be a better place for it. By the way, may I know the name of our savior?"

"My name is Kenzaki Kazuma. It's nice to meet you Mayor Lazlo."

"It's nice to meet you as well. By the way, are you a mage? You must be a requip user to summon that armor and a sword as well."

"No I'm not a mage, but something else. As for how I summoned the armor and weapon is a little top secret amongst my peers." Kenzaki replied.

"Oh well, I'll just assume you to be something like a knight then. Say what brought you to our fair town?" The mayor asked curiously.

Kenzaki took on a serious expression. "Two reasons really. One is to find a temporary place to stay for the night and another to find a group of cultists."

"Cultists?" Lazlo questioned.

"Yes, the cultists I'm looking for are the ones who worshipped Zeref. You see, I'm travelling with a companion who lost her brother to these people." Kenzaki said sadly.

The mayor's eyes softened at the mention of what happened to Kagura. "I could understand why you're here now. You may be in luck because my guards reported suspicious movements not too far from here heading towards a port just south of here. You should probably stay here for the night and head out tomorrow." The mayor informed him.

Kenzaki nodded gratefully. "Thank you for this lead. I've been tracking these people for a while and hope to put a stop to these cultists. I've gotten no clue regarding their activities or their whereabouts from the last few towns I've visited in the past weeks." The Kamen Rider said.

"It's the least I could do for someone who helped save our town from those unruly bandits. Now if you'll excuse I have some paperwork to complete and organize transport of these bandits to the Fiore Prison." Lazlo stated before he walked away.

"Sigh… we finally gotten a lead. Now, where is Kagura?"

"Kenny!"

"And there she is." Kenzaki turned his head towards the girl in amusement. The little girl looked at him excitedly.

"Kenny, what was that armor? Are you a knight?" She asked, expectedly.

Kenzaki knelt down before her and whispered to her. "Do you remember that story I told you a while back?"

She nodded.

He continued. "I'm one of the Kamen Riders."

"What! Really!" She exclaimed.

"I am Kagura. You saw my armor anyway, didn't you?"

"Yep, I saw you transformed. You are super strong Kenny and those bandits couldn't beat you. When I grow up, you're gonna teach me how to be strong so I can protect brother!" Kagura declared.

"I certainly did promise you that Kagura, c'mon let's find an inn to stay for the night. I finally got a lead where we might be able to find your brother. We'll head out tomorrow." He told her as she followed him.

The two look around the town for the rest of the day and relaxes. Little does Kenzaki knows is that his past will catch up with him sooner than he thinks.

**Notes**

Be sure to review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's note: Welp, here's another chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Kamen Rider Blade

**Chapter 4**

A motorcycle was zooming through a path in the open grass plains. The Blue Spader moved at impressive speed that would no doubt outdo much other land transportation in Fiore in term of speed.

On it is its driver, Kenzaki, and passenger, Kagura.

Kenzaki was concentrating on driving while his little companion was enjoying the passing scenery.

As he moves closer to his destination, he couldn't help but feel a sense of danger ahead.

Not that it would happen quite soon, but that something would appear and attack him. He feels as if someone is looking for him which should be nearly impossible.

The Kamen Rider chose a random direction to travel in the multiverse and here he is, in the kingdom of Fiore. He was surprised at arriving in a world where magic is very well commonly known.

Though being a Kamen Rider in the open wouldn't necessarily draw suspicion to himself, it wouldn't do well to gather everybody's attention unto himself.

This tends to draw in the wrong kind of crowd if they're interested in him as much as the good kind.

Dimension travelling is extremely difficult to perform, much less track someone in the entire multiverse.

However, Kenzaki does not necessarily hold the ability to travel dimensions. He just knows how to cross these certain bridges between parallel worlds and dimensions like many others before him.

These bridges were created by a powerful Kamen Rider known as Decade, the one who could change the fate of one world for the better or the worse as evident in his travels.

Originally, these bridges were created for his desire of conquering all worlds that he could reach. It was later that Decade changed his ways after recovering from a case of amnesia. Now, he creates these bridges in hope of connecting everyone together one day in the hope of peace for all.

Hopefully, it was not an enemy that came to the same world as him for a very sinister purpose.

Kenzaki had done some exploring in FIore before his first meeting with Kagura.

He even heard of magical communities called guilds where magic users band together to become a small organization of their own and do requests of those paying them.

One guild that stood out to him in his information searching was Fairy Tail.

After reading their history and exploits for a bit, he couldn't help but feel amused as well as confused.

He was amused because Fairy Tail had a long history of members causing unnecessary damage while completing their jobs which led to half appreciative and half complaining attitudes in their clients.

He was confused as to how a guild as reckless as Fairy Tail continued to exist despite their long history of destroying things they didn't needed to destroy or shouldn't have at all.

Such a group would have long been disbanded by the laws in his world for such a poor habit to have. Given enough complaints, Fairy Tail would be no more in his world if it existed there as the exact same guild.

He was impressed that the guild continued to exist for a couple decades with such a reputation. Fairy Tail has been reliable in completing most quests they received.

Turning away from his thoughts, the Kamen Rider saw his destination was up ahead.

Finally, he could get some lead on the whereabouts of these cultists that took Kagura's brother and the others. If they're here, then there will be consequences to be had.

Kenzaki has long since grown up from his childish mindset. He learned that not everybody is willing to talk peacefully and stop what they're doing.

He has met too many fanatic or those whose egos won't allowed them to quit.

He really hated this particular trait in those who willing does harm to others for very selfish purposes.

Such beings will always exist no matter where or what time he goes.

Eventually, he adopted a more cold and merciless demeanor towards such beings.

Let it be known that Kenzaki delivers mercy to those who truly _DESERVED_ it.

Blue Spader came to a stop in front of an open entrance to a sea port.

He drove on slowly further until he found a nearby building to leave his motorcycle by.

The Undead in disguise motioned for Kagura to move off the seat after he does the same himself. He took the key out of the motorcycle to make sure it can't be used b anyone else.

"Are we here yet, Kenny?" Kagura asked him curiously.

Kenzaki nodded as he held out his hand for her to hold. The little girl accepted as they both walked around the port.

The port was deathly silent as there was no one in sight despite the time being late morning.

The two did not like the silence as there should've been people working already at a seaport. Unless this is an abandoned one, there should be people around the area considering the buildings in the area look they're still in good condition.

As the two walked around, the Joker Undead smelled a stench much to his distaste.

It was a stale smell.

Due to his Undead body, his normal senses were enhanced to a level above that for average humans.

Right now, his sense of smell allowed him to sense a certain scent in the air that was quite recent but a bit old.

The smell of spilled blood was what disturbed him.

Whose blood was spilled?

If it was more innocents' then he was angry that he arrived too late.

Sighing to himself, he motioned to Kagura to stay close behind him and close her eyes while still holding her hand,

"Close your eyes Kagura." Kenzaki ordered.

"Why?"

"There might be scary things that you don't want to see, so please close your eyes until I tell you to open." He told her.

Easily frightened, Kagura complied as Kenzaki picked her up so she would be facing another direction.

If it was another gruesome sight, Kagura just saw her village gets wasted by cultists not too long ago; he did not want to add to the list of horrible incidents in Kagura's childhood.

It's crucial for children to avoid images such as these in order to grow up with a healthy mentality as they grow up into adults.

Seeing such sights this early in their lives can warp children's minds in ways it shouldn't be.

Kenzaki has come across such cases before in his travels, but it doesn't make it any better.

The Kamen Rider proceeded while carrying the child with her back facing front. He drew closer to the location of stale blood in order to investigate the silence of the seaport.

He drew closer as the smell kept growing stronger.

It was recent, but some time has already passed.

He edged closer around the corner of a building.

He carefully peered around it and found the source of the smell.

They were corpses of adults in dark robes and broken weapons laid aside them. The dead bodies numbered around 30.

Slash marks could be easily seen where their blood ran through the wounds on their bodies.

A few had their limbs cut off while the rest were each cut down in one swing as he could tell.

The only exception was one who had no cut marks.

Kenzaki checked his pulse and found him as dead as the others.

He deduced that the man in front of him was the last victim and was killed by another method.

Carefully, he dragged the corpse away from the others so Kagura wouldn't see them.

"Kagura, you can open your eyes now."

She did just that.

"I want you to tell me if this man looks like one of those who took your brother." He told her gently.

The girl's eyes widened as she looked at the corpse in front of them and then looked away with her eyes closed, shivering from the recurring memory of her village burning.

It was answer enough as Kenzaki walked away from the site of the apparent massacre to the seaport while comforting the sobbing girl.

He walked to the harbor where a single ship just big enough to fit a few people lay anchored.

He propped Kagura down unto the crate as she finally calmed down.

"There no bad guys here, right Kenny?" She asked cautiously, fearing they might pop again and cause the memory to come back.

"Don't worry; I made sure there's no bad person here to get you. I'll protect, so don't worry." He assured her while his mind was in motion at what he found so far.

He found a ghost town of a sea harbor and found at least some of the cultists dead.

Why?

The place looked pretty clean as there are hardly any significant buildings that had evidence of their work. He checked out all of them and nothing came up.

The feeling of not knowing what is going on is starting to irritate him as he wishes to reunite Kagura with her older brother soon and put a stop to these criminals.

It was almost noon, so he decided to bring up the motorcycle which he had some lunch packed beforehand considering he's not sure if he would find anything to eat at where he is now.

The two had a little lunch consisting of sandwiches and some juice. Kagura took the little time to ask questions about what he did as a Kamen Rider.

He told her stories of his battles against the Undead as brief as possible to make it simple while not bringing up times he would find their victims already dead when he arrived to confront them.

No need to drive the nail further than it should be.

Kagura needs her mind off death for a while so she can resume a normal childhood as soon as possible.

He decided to check the boat purely for satiating his curiosity. He looked around the boat with Kagura in tow who also wanted to look.

The boat was of a basic model that could run quite a bit distance in a few hours. Nothing outstanding was found about the boat, but rather it was something found inside the boat.

"Hey, Kenny I found a map!" Kagura pointed to a paper taped on the wall in the inside.

He came over to the map and was surprised what he saw on it.

On the map was the location of where to go from this port along with why the destination is an island in the middle of the ocean.

It was written clearly that the child slaves would be transported to there for slave labor.

Finally, he found a clue!

However, this made Kenzaki suspicious.

'Why would a map with very specific instructions be left here? Whoever killed the cultists back there wouldn't just leave this piece evidence of their existence for no reason, unless it was overlooked or intentional.' Kenzaki thought rationally about the significance of the map.

He knew it was likely the latter reason since the seaport was ghostly silent and clean.

Someone wanted him or someone else to go the island.

He could free the slaves if he went along with it, but would the danger of a trap be worth it?

He looked at Kagura who was looking over the edge of the boat at the water, fascinated with her reflection.

There was only one answer.

He is heading to this island and will free all the slaves from captivity.

After all, a Kamen Rider should always help others in their times of need right?

**Notes**

I decided to change a future detail about this rescue arc and the Tower of Heaven arc will occur but with different antagonists who has their own plan regarding it.

Be sure to review and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's note: Here's a new chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Kamen Rider Blade

**Chapter 5**

A girl around the age of eleven stood shackled on both arms crying alone in a room.

She wore nothing but rag and one of her eye is closed with blood seeping slowly out of it.

She cried out asking why she and her friends were treated cruelly.

She cried out asking why people are doing horrible things to them like this.

She cried out asking why her fiend is taking her punishment instead.

The girl had only one noticeable physical trait.

She had red hair.

Not exactly unusual, but no one around the area had hair the same color.

As the girl wailed quietly in despair, a sadistic looking man with a whip in hand came into her barren cell.

She knew what the man came for; everyone knew what he and his associates do.

She braced herself for the incoming impact.

"I'm here to teach you your place among the rest of you trash. Can't have any disobedient slaves now can we?" The man gave a sadistic smirk at the girl's flinch.

"Let's see how long you'll last!" The man cackled at whipped at her.

She hardened her resolve, closed her eyes tightly, and braced for impact.

It didn't come.

"A-ack! W-who the hell are you?" The man asked in surprise and pain.

This confused her. Wasn't he just going to hurt her and what is he talking about?

"Years ago, I might have had problem with taking another life. Now, that's no longer a problem. For you and your companions I believe it's a problem for trash like you." A new male voice said quietly in a cold tone that made the man freeze on instinct for a second.

Eh? Who is this person and why did he stop him.

She opened her left eye in time to see a sight that surely did not hold back in surprising her.

A man dressed in black formal clothing broke the wrist of her would be torturer.

The torturer was about to cry in pain, but the man in black kicked him through the stone wall.

If the torturer didn't die by the force of the kick, he'll surely die falling a few hundred feet from the air.

"Forcing innocent children such as them into slavery is a crime that cannot be forgiven." The man snorted in disgust.

He turned toward the girl in the cell who was huddling in fear against the wall.

He walked toward her.

She closed her eye in fear the man could hurt despite what he had said just now.

He just killed a man, will he kill her too?

Then she felt a hand pat her head gently.

"Are you alright?" The man asked her gently.

The girl opened her eye again to see the man giving her remorseful look, one that said he wished he arrived much, much earlier.

"Are you alright, miss?" The man asked again.

The girl nodded weakly.

He got a small smile in response. "At least I got to you in time before he could do worse to you. Come on, let's hurry up and get you out of here. I've already helped some of the slaves escape their prison. They are fighting for their freedom right now."

He broke her chains and picked her up quickly.

What happening? Is this man here to help her? Help her and friends escape from this hellhole?

She cried again into the man's chest, this time out of hope that this nightmare is over.

She did not see the man grimace and held back a snarl at the thought of the slavers.

He was going to finish slaughtering the rest of them like he did to most of their guards earlier.

As the man was nearing the exit, sounds of battle could be heard.

He exited the building and out into the open where the slavers were fighting a desperate fight against black insect humanoids with blue claws and their former slaves.

The former slaves were using anything they could find to fight back.

While this should not have been a problem for the slavers as they could overwhelm them easily with their own mages.

They were not prepared for the onslaught by an army of insect humanoids who were vicious in their swarm.

For each one that was killed, at least two more appeared to take its place.

Soon, the mages among the ranks of the slavers were overwhelmed against growing numbers of the Darkroaches.

"Go push forward! Beat the bad guys up!" Yelled a young girl's voice.

Kenzaki sweat dropped at his little companion's enthusiasm.

He couldn't blame Kagura after all. He doesn't like the slavers.

She doesn't like them either.

The slaves as sure as hell don't like them as well.

If there is one that does well… that person will need to see counseling. The chance is very low though.

Wait? How does Kenzaki have an army of Darkroaches you ask?

It turned out that a Joker Undead can summon an army of them at will from the Stone of Sealing with enough practice at controlling them.

It also helps that the Darkroaches are killing slavers which satisfy the slight bloodlust the Stone of Sealing seems to possess. This helps lessens the impulsive desire to fight his counterpart the Stone of Sealing continue send into him.

The last of the slavers have been killed after an hour long open battle.

Kenzaki had the Darkroaches scoured the island for any slavers with the order to execute them and rescue the remaining salves.

"Erza! You're alright!" The voices of a few children exclaimed.

Kenzaki turned toward the direction of where heard them and saw a group of approaching children and an old man.

He set down the girl in his arm. She immediately ran to her friends and hugged them, happy to see her friends finally liberated from their shackles.

Kenzaki smiled softly as he received mental messages from his Darkoraches almost completing their work across the island.

Then he frowned upon receiving a signal that a slave is resisting his rescue with the violent use of magic.

He heard what the boy said.

'Revive Zeref for true freedom? That doesn't make sense, I better subdue him quick and get him looked at by a professional. The Darkroaches should be capable of overwhelming him soon and hold him down. There's also the matter of that a young girl that the Darkroaches captured. That girl doesn't seem to be directly affiliated with the slavers or the slaves themselves. What is she doing here?' Kenzaki thought.

"Brother Simon!" Kagura ran toward one of the older boys in Erza's group.

"Kagura?" Simon stared in shock as he was engulfed in a hug by his little sister.

'So that's her older brother, huh. They definitely share the same hair color.' Kenzaki smiled softly at the family reunion.

"Kagura, how did you get here?" Simon asked after he hugged back his sister.

Kagura pointed to the man responsible. "Kenny brought me here after promising to help me find you. He is a hero who helps people and has these black bugs that help him!" She replied in a very excited manner.

The children in Erza's group looked at him in awe and amazement at the thought of a real hero.

The thought took a while to sink in and when it did, they went up to him excitedly and asked questions.

How could they not be excited? They were saved by a hero like in stories that parents would tell to their children at night.

The old man went up to Kenzaki and grasped his hand with both of his own.

"My name is Rob and I am grateful that you saved the children. We have been enslaved here in this island for months working on this accursed tower." The elderly man said.

"No problem, it is my duty to help people wherever I can, whenever I can." Kenzaki replied.

"It is nice to see young people like you still upholding heroic ideals such as yours. I cannot tell you how much we are grateful for your arrival. Your magic must be pretty impressive to be able to produce an army of insect-like beings that can overrun a handful mages." Rob said as he eyes the Darkroaches assisting the slaves to ships curiously.

If he only knew the truth, Kenzaki shook his head at the thought.

One, he is not young in a technical sense.

Two, the Darkroaches aren't a product of magic, at least not from the magic of this world.

'Is it magic or power? Eh, not an issue that needs to be addressed right now. I'll head to check on those two children personally and bring them onto the ships. I'll get my answer to why they are acting as such.' Kenzaki thought.

"If you don't mind, let the Darkroaches assist you and the other people to the ships at the dock. Kagura I'll see you later, I have to oversee one more detail before we leave." Kenzaki said as he walked toward the main tower currently still in early stages of construction.

As he walked away, he failed to notice a pair of eyes watching him from the shadows.

'Consider my aid a little favor and I'll be sure to cash it in when the time comes. This tower will be my key to power.' The mysterious man chuckled darkly.

**Notes**

Can you guess who this girl that Kenzaki's Darkroaches captured is?

I'll give you an imaginative cookie if you do.

Be sure to review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 6

Author's note: You are correct Blazedragon94 and rinnegan18.

Btw, did anyone get a small reference I made in the previous chapter?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Kamen Rider Blade

**Chapter 6**

"So, does anybody want to start?" Kenzaki asked awkwardly in front of his two prisoners.

Both are children.

One wore rag like the other recently freed slaves and the other wore normal clothing.

One has short blue hair that spiked out a bit and the other has fairly long, dark purple hair tied up.

Neither was looking at him.

Kenzaki sighed.

'This is not going anywhere.' He thought exasperated.

'I don't like this situation, but these two can't be allowed to roam free as they are right now.'

The three are currently in a small room of a ship along with some of the freed slaves.

Erza and her friends quickly recognized the boy as someone named Jellal. When Kenzaki told her he was taking him along with the girl to be questioned.

She flew into a fit that he is their friend and shouldn't be treated. That is until Jellal started ranting about how Zeref is true freedom in a crazed manner.

Luckily, Rob took Erza and the children away from the boy due to his behavior at an unsaid request from him.

Erza and her friends were in shock from Jellal's new behavior while Kenzaki took his two prisoners away.

'Interrogating children who don't look any older than thirteen or twelve, what am I doing with my life?' Kenzaki looked at the two children carefully once again. 'Alright, let's try a more different approach.'

"I am Kenzaki Kazuma." He introduced himself. "I want you two answer a few questions of mine. For starter…"

He pointed to Jellal. "Why are you ranting about Zeref?"

Next, he pointed at the girl. "Who are you and what is your purpose for being on the island?"

"Fool, a naïve simpleton like you couldn't possibly understand what true freedom is! The revival of Zeref will free us all and when he comes back, he will crush insolent insects starting with you." The boy gave out a mad laugh.

Kenzaki and the girl were getting annoyed by this single-minded boy's rant.

The girl sighed and muttered. "Well, it wouldn't matter anymore at this point."

The boy's eyes widened in shock as something happened to him and then closed as he fell into unconsciousness.

Kenzaki narrowed his eyes at the girl. "What did you do?" He demanded.

He got a glare in response.

The girl knew only a few things about him.

One, he was a random that came from nowhere that can produce a growing army of insectoids that over ran even a decent mage like her.

Two, he doesn't seem to mind killing as long as the act save innocents. Plus, killing is normally frowned upon in the public's eyes, but the newly freed slaves and the man doesn't seem to care too much about that at the moment.

Three, he has a cold look in his eye that says 'I may not like killing at all, but I can always make exception for certain cases'.

She shivered at the last thought. How she interpreted the look correctly, she'll never know. What she knows is that she should say the least amount of truths as possible to get out of this interrogation as soon as possible and contact her master.

"He was under my influence as of recently to be my puppet for a future plan, but you seemed to have ruined that spectacularly. I decided to cut my losses and get rid of his annoying habit of ranting." She answered.

'It doesn't help, that I don't know how to deal with whatever magic you're using.' She thought angrily.

Kenzaki nodded, accepting the answer as he sensed no deception in her answer. "Now, answer my previous question."

"I am Diana Malva."

"Lie." He retorted automatically.

The girl looked at him, doing her best to hide her shock. "What are you talking about? That is my name."

"Lie." He stated again. "I definitely lived long enough and met enough people to discern whether they are lying to my face or not."

'Not to mention, my senses as an Undead have risen to such a height that I am able to notice any reaction in a human body telling a lie, but you don't need to know that at all. I sensed your heart beat quickened faintly.' Kenzaki glared at the girl.

"I want you to tell me the whole truth right now." The tone in his voice left no room for any argument.

The young girl contemplated her choices and sighed. "My name is… Ultear Milkovich and I was telling the truth about using him for a long term plan." She admitted grudgingly.

"This plan is?" He urged her to continue.

"Infiltrate the Magic Council and manipulate them. After a certain period of time, I would use Jellal to help me discredit the Magic Council and keep them from functioning properly for a while." Ultear said to him.

"Why are you helping them?" He asked her.

"Eh?" She was caught surprised.

"You must really think I'm stupid to believe that you're doing this all by yourself or that this plan is of your own making. I know when someone is obviously working for someone else. Your admittance of using the Magic Council said so." He said bluntly.

"Why should I tell you?" She spat back angrily.

Kenzaki squatted down, now looking straight at Ultear on eye level. "I have dealt with children and their own problems before. They all vary in many cases. Some desperately just want to protect their loved ones, some wants revenge for the injustices done to them, or some may want to reclaim what was lost." At the mention of the last reason, he noticed her flinch.

'Bingo.' He thought smugly.

"I see you want something or… someone perhaps?" The question came out as more of a statement than a question in his tone.

The girl just glared at him and turns her head to the side, refusing to justify that response..

Kenzaki sighed at her stubbornness.

"Kid, let me tell you something. Whatever you're doing for the people you're working for won't help you get closer to your goal. I have seen some people take the dark routes for noble causes, very rarely do they ever succeed." The Kamen Rider said with an emphasis on 'rarely'.

That was the final straw for young girl. "Oh, and what do you know? You don't know what it feels like to lose your only family and get replaced!" She screamed in anger.

Kenzaki raised an eyebrow at this sudden development. 'I feel slightly bad for stepping on a boundary, but I do need something to work with.'

"I certainly do know what it feels like to lose your family. After all, I watched as my parents died in a fire when I was a child, knowing I could not do anything to save them at all." Kenzaki said with a bitter smile as Ultear stared at him in shock.

'He lost his parents just like I lost mine?' She thought curiously.

"I don't know what it feels like to be replaced, but I know how it feels to lose your loved ones. Tell me about yourself, it'll help me understand you better. I will never truly understand what your problem is from your point of view, but I can certainly help you if it's something within my power." He said, now his tone is softer and gentle which began to lower the girl's guard around him.

"Why?" She asked such a simple question with confusion.

"Hm?"

"Why would you help me considering you know what I done?" She demanded, glaring furiously.

Kenzaki took off his shades and looked at her in the eyes again. "Contrary to how I act around others, I do believe in second chance and I do believe you are eligible. Have you actually killed anyone?"

Ultear shook her head. She may be part of a dark guild, but she has to actually take someone's live.

"Then there you have it, you are not as evil you may believe. So, let's do this again. Tell me about yourself and we'll be done with step one." Kenzaki went over to her and took off her restraints.

He brought out two chairs from the side of the room for her and himself to sit on. He gestured to the seat across from and she accepted.

Ultear didn't know what to think.

She didn't know why she feels she can trust this stranger in front of her.

She didn't know why she feels hope emanating inside her after listening to this man.

Can this man help her?

She took in a deep breath and let it all out a moment after.

She began to tell Kenzaki her life.

As she does this, the history that could have been has begun to change.

For better or for worse.

**Notes**

I can justify Ultear revealing her a little her past. At this point, she's still just a young preteen who has yet to fully keep her anger in control as is the case with most people. You can guess what Kenzaki's next adventure will be.

If you think nobody is going to die, think again.

Nobody important or good will die at this point until after cast of Fairy Tail has grown up about ten years later.

Be sure to review and tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 7

Author's note: Been a while.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Kamen Rider Blade

**Chapter 7**

Two people stepped off on a motorcycle, one a man and one a young girl.

Ultear was slightly fascinated with the motorcycle as it was not invented in Fiore or any other country. When she asked who made it. Kenzaki replied with a smirk, "People that you'll never meet."

Whether he was being cryptic or grim, she couldn't tell. Either way, he was not giving her a straight answer about the origin of the vehicle.

As for the man himself, he locked the vehicle in a safely hidden spot and pocketed the key.

"This is the place?" He asked her simply.

Kenzaki wanted to return and check on Kagura and her friends readjusting into peaceful lives. He hoped to make sure the other slaves are receiving the same treatment although one glaring fact reminded him. Their homes are practically destroyed; Kenzaki clenched his fists at the thought.

Monsters.

They exist in many different forms and can be found anywhere. Kenzaki saw it with his own eyes no matter what worlds he travelled to. He made a very thorough example of what he would do to such beings against a corrupt empire led by a naïve child being manipulated by the prime minister.

Monsters aren't a race; they are those who wished to commit atrocities for lowest reasons. Even humans can be monsters.

She shook her head. "Not exactly, her home should be a little far away from this town." Then she frowned. "How are you not cold? Those clothes aren't meant to give warmth."

"Let's just say I've gotten used to the cold unless it's extreme temperature." He wouldn't out right say that he adjusted by fighting monsters in cold weather in many occasions, that's just not normal. Then again, both of them aren't normal. "Let's just find a place to settle for the time being, I'm sure you would prefer to be inside a warm building than out in the cold."

Ultear shook her head. "I can still make it there, it's not too far."

Kenzaki complied with her stubbornness. "Kids…" he sighed as he motioned to the Blue Spader. "Get on, we might as well speed this up."

Kenzaki inserted the key into the motorcycle and started the vehicle up. He sat at the front with the smaller girl behind him. She pointed to the road they can take to where the home should be.

As they rode the machine, Kenzaki decided to converse with her a little. "I might have overstepped my boundary when I made you tell my past to me. I'm sorry for that."

The girl didn't reply for a moment before replying. "Don't worry about that, it made me feel better to confide it in someone. At least you're apologizing for it. I guess… I should have at least said something to her." She whispered the last part quietly.

Kenzaki had talked with her about the kind of person her mother was. She told him all she could remember. He then pointed out that maybe her mother did not know about what happened to her.

Ultear was about to lash out in anger again until Kenzaki pointed that the people who experimented on her weren't virtuous people. Would it not make sense for them to be liars to the public as well? That silenced the girl as she pondered the thought. Confusion slowly seeped in her mind.

She doesn't know what to say at that point.

Kenzaki decided he would make the girl meet with her mother and settle this issue once and for all. He would hate for the girl to live a life motivated by hate and utter despair at the notion of being replaced.

Children should never live with such emotional burdens.

"I'm sure everything will turn out fine. Don't lose hope, have faith in the mother that you remember. Do not believe in the mother that replace you exist." He encouraged the girl who hugged him from behind tightly.

As the two rode silently, a roar came out of nowhere.

Kenzaki stopped the motorcycle in time to see the source of the disturbance wrecking the environment quite far away.

"What is with this world?" Kenzaki muttered in disbelief. He just freaking took care of a slavery crisis almost a week ago. Now this happened. "Oh well, a Kamen Rider's job is never done."

Ultear was too entranced at the sight of the large monster in the distance to take notice of what he said. "Deliora…" she said quietly.

"Deliora?" He spoke loud enough to snap her out of her trance.

"Deliora is one of the demons created by Zeref. He is not the most powerful one there is, but is still quite powerful regardless." Ultear replied.

"You know this how?"

"Grimoire Heart studies anything regarding powerful magic and whatever related to Zeref's magic. His demons are some of the things we look up on. We know about this because Deliora is one of the more commonly known one as it has appeared every once and a while around this region." She explained.

"I see, Ultear you'll have to go on without me. Find a place to hide in or go to your mother's house since it's not too far as I can see. I need to stop that thing from harming the nearby town." Kenzaki told her seriously.

Ultear held him by the sleeves. "Wait, I know you're strong but a demon of Zeref is no laughing matter. They would crush any regular mage in an instant. Please don't go." She pleaded.

Kenzaki went to eye level with her. "Don't worry; I have no intention of dying, not that I can anyway." He told her, puzzling her with the last part he just said. "Besides, I haven't shown you all I can do. I promise you that I'll return to you alive. Just stay safe ok?" His eyes told the pre-teen no argument and that he'll be ok.

She looked uncertain before running toward their original destination on foot.

Kenzaki turned his cycle around and drove at max speed.

He placed the belt buckle around his waist.

**Turn Up!**

In place of Kenzaki Kazuma, is the hero known as Kamen Rider Blade. Blade swiped a card on the rouzer installed on his machine.

**Mach!**

Blue Spader accelerated at he drove faster and faster.

The giant's frenzied roars could be heard much clearer as he drove nearer. He swerved the motorcycle along the makeshift path created by the destruction from the monster.

The Kamen Rider soon saw two people ahead of him about to be crushed by the monster. He pushed the bike's speed performance to its maximum and grabbed the two to his side.

"Hey! Who are you?" A spiky-haired boy cried out.

"Where did you come from?" An older woman asked him in shock, surprised that someone came suddenly out of nowhere.

Paying them no mind, Blade jumped off the motorcycle so he could properly land with his two rescued side passengers. He let them go unto the ground as he faced the monster ahead.

The demon Deliora seemed displeased at being interrupted from killing someone.

"This will need a bigger tool for the job." While ignoring the two people yelling at him about the danger of Deliora, he placed the Rouze Absorber unto his left arm. It looked like a black box with a bird inside a gold spade extending its wings.

He inserted one card into and slid another through the small device.

**Absorb Queen!**

**Evolution King!**

13 golden images of cards surrounded him and formed their part of a new armor.

Kamen Rider Blade has now transformed into his King form. He now wears a black bodysuit with golden linings running on it. His armor was enhanced with golden armor covering his arms, upper body and shoulder, feet, knees, and the lower half of his upper legs. His helmet even transformed into a crown-like shape.

The two humans who are nearby saw the transformation. It was a glorious sight, rather than seeing a majestic ruler they saw a warrior among warriors. Their impression of the armor gave them the idea of a king of warriors rather than a kingdom. They saw a personification of pure power.

The King form of Kamen Rider Blade could only be surpassed by the like of Kuuga in his Ultimate form.

Either way, Kenzaki was not holding out on a monster of such a large size. There was only one thing that happened… utter annihilation.

Of the monster of course, Kenzaki would never be able to die due to his cursed immortality.

**Ten!**

**Jack!**

**Queen!**

**King!**

**Ace!**

Blade inserted five cards into the King Rouzer, a large golden sword that can unleash more devastating attacks than the Blay Rouzer can.

**Royal Straight Flush!**

Five cards lined up at the demon who roared at the challenge. Golden light gathered around Blade's sword as it charged up.

Deliora launched a beam of magical energy at Blade, expecting the puny warrior to fall like so many others.

Kenzaki countered by releasing a blast of energy through the five cards which tore through Deliora's attack. Deliora's attack was particularly weak since the demon itself did not perceive Kenzaki as a serious threat which will lead it to its downfall.

As a result, the entire giant monster was engulfed in light as it was distintegrated.

Deliora was no more.

Making sure the monster was gone, Kenzaki surveyed the ruined area. After confirming the monster's death, Kenzaki de-transformed into his civilian persona.

He made his way to the two civilians which were now three with an unconscious boy who has silver hair. Said new kid also had spiky hair which was silver.

'What is the hell with people having naturally spiky hair?' Kenzaki thought in bewilderment. He knew that there were normal spiky hair for people of his world, but other worlds that he visited shown him boys with larger spiky hair that are seen in anime.

This could not be an anime… right?

"Are you three alright?" He received different confirmations in return.

"How did you do that? How are you strong?" The boy exclaimed before being bopped on his head by the woman. "Oww, why did you do that?"

The woman gave him a stern look. "Because you ran off without my permission and almost got yourself killed. Do you know how worried Lyon and I were?" The woman now had a worried look with tears going down her face.

The boy now was ashamed of himself. He was ashamed of himself for not being strong enough to defeat Deliora, endangering Lyon and Ultear, and for scaring his new family.

"… I'm sorry." The boy said quietly.

The woman hugged him tightly. "It's ok now Deliora is gone now. He isn't here to hurt anyone anymore." The woman now looked at Kenzaki face to face. "Thank you for saving us from that monster. I didn't think anything would kill that abomination. You must be a powerful mage in the Ten Wizard Saints to be able to kill it."

"It's not a problem, I'm always more than happy to help those in need. It's fortunate I was in the area while I was conducting some business in helping out a friend."

"It's really fortunate that you came at the right time. You must be sent from the heaven if such a handsome man came and defeated Deliora damn quickly." She teased slightly.

"If you don't mind me asking, what could you be helping someone out here for?"

"I'm just helping a girl reunite with her mother. Say, are you knowledgeable of the populace of the area here?"

"I don't know everyone but I do know many of the women around here. " Ultear stated.

"I'm looking for Ur Milkovich. Do you know her?"

…

…

"You're looking at her." Ur stated plainly, now suspicious of the man in front of her.

"Oh… well I don't know how to say this gently so I'll say it as it is. Your daughter is alive and wants to see you. She should be waiting at your house."

The verbal bomb was dropped.

**Notes**

Holy shit! I just realized something, Illyasviel from Fate/Stay Night is similar to Ultear in the 'I've been replaced' mentality. The horrible truth was that was not truly the case for either of them. Talk about tragic childhoods, huh?

I wonder what would happen if an after Grail War Shirou Emiya met her. He would likely do something to change her path if he knew her story. He would despise the fact that there are those as despicable as some magi in his world.

You gotta love these unexpected moments of making connections that no one pointed out before.

Be sure to review and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 8

Author's note: Here's a conclusion to the previous chapter.

I'll have to apologize for the event in the previous chapter since it contradicts with the official timeline so this story is definitely going into an AU direction.

Yes, Doom Marine 54 I did reference to Akame Ga Kill in the previous chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Kamen Rider Blade

**Chapter 8**

It has been quite an eventful week for Ultear.

Just earlier in the week, she was brainwashing an orphaned slave into becoming a believer of Zeref. Then, she got caught by a man who can summon a possibly endless army of insect humanoids.

She didn't know why, but she took a huge risk in betraying Grimoire Heart by going with this strange man. She didn't feel the usual use of magic power by drawing in ethernano in him. Instead, she felt a dark feeling that tells her only of destruction. It was fitting and odd that the man can seems cold at times but warm to others, especially to that girl he was looking after.

He talked to her and got her to spill out her one reason for being part of Grimoire Heart. Ultear is usually composed but having a malicious plan ruined and getting captured right after at a young age of twelve is very stressing.

What twelve year-old carries out a mission in the name of a dark guild, especially a powerful that is rising among the ranks?

She didn't want to look back at that day.

The day she believed she was replaced by her mother with two boys.

She ran away feeling betrayed by the person she called mom.

She kept running away from the memory until she met the guild master of Grimoire Heart. It was as that moment she was offered power and perhaps a chance to change it all. The guild master had hoped to recruit her and train her to be a powerful member for the dark guild. Change the time back to when it was simply her and Ur, a daughter and her mother.

How could she say no to the very thing she desired? She accepted and became a member of Grimoire Heart.

From there, she learned and trained to master Arc of Time, a lost magic, though she is still far from the level she desired to be at. It would take her years to master, but if she achieved beyond the normal limitation of the lost magic, then it won't even matter.

Returning to the past into her mother's loving arms is what's important to her.

After that, Grimoire Heart won't matter. She'll cut her tie with the guild if everything goes smoothly.

All to be loved by her mother again, this is her ultimate desire.

If she had to sacrifice and manipulate orphaned slaves, then she'll do it.

This is very tragic that a victim soon begun making victims of others for their own end.

This stranger had the gall to call her out on not thinking about other circumstances.

He told her to think of the situation from another perspective.

He told her that he would listen to her story first before saying something.

She told him why she's involved in the slavery operation on the Tower of Heaven construction. This is all for the Grimoire Heart's goal of finding Zeref with a mean to distract the Magic Council from discovering their plans.

She eventually reached to the point earlier in her childhood where she was experimented on behind closed doors under the guise of a hospital operation at first before declaring her "death" to her mother.

Somehow, she escaped and went home on foot in the cold winter. She reached her home, only to see her own mother with two boys around her age being happy together.

This is a betrayal to the suffering that she went through. While she was getting experimented on, her mother went ahead and took to kids in to be a happy family.

Oh how, she loathed her. She was furious at the boys as well, but not so much as her own mother.

Once she finished her story, she had a look of expectation as she waited for what her captor had said.

This is what he had said, "So you ran away without confronting your mother about this? Did you ever perhaps think the truth might have been different?"

Ultear, enraged, lashed back verbally for not knowing her pain. However, she calmed down when he mentioned something.

"You know, I lost my parents under different circumstances. The similarity is that we lost our family, but that may not have to be for you. Perhaps, you can change that if you go confront your mother about this. You just need to make that leap of faith."

Why did he care?

"Why do I care? I guess you can say it's a selfish desire of mine to have the power to help those I can. Just like you, I was powerless before I desired the power to change that." With that, he promised to help her through this ordeal.

As much as she wanted to refuse, her heart gave out in the end. She wanted to see her mother again and be embraced in her loving arms. Such is the desire of family, the one thing that anyone lonely desires the most.

It was soon after, the slaves were returned to harbor and the authority had a hectic time organizing what to do with the orphaned slaves. It was agreed that separating the children and sending them to different orphanages would have to do for those who have no relatives alive.

It was the final atrocity that the cultists that would never be forgotten, the destruction of their homes.

Now, the former slaves have to pick up any pieces of their former lives that they can and start their new lives.

Now that she thought about it, she finally felt guilty for using the orphans as part of her own scheme.

And now, the guilt is really setting in.

Ok… she needs to stop thinking about that for now.

She'll deal with redeeming herself later and focus on the situation ahead of her.

Ultear was currently taking in the sight of her hom-her mother's house. She had felt foreign to it and yet, familiar with it at the same time. It was an odd feeling, a paradox of sort.

She hasn't been here for quite some time since the day she left. Now... she is back, trying to ready herself to meet her mother face to face.

'Will it ever be the same?' Ultear wondered if she and her mother became a family again.

Finally, after a few hours of waiting she heard noises.

"I'm telling you Ms. Milkovich, Ultear is alive and should be waiting here." Kenzaki's voice could be heard. There was a tone of exasperation as if he has been repeating this line over and over again.

"And I'm telling you I won't believe you until I have seen her with my own damn eyes!" Ur snapped.

Ultear panicked as she heard her mother's voice as all feeling of preparedness suddenly evaporated.

What to do, what to do?!

Ur opened the door with a frown on her face as the woman adopted a look of surprise upon seeing Ultear awkwardly looking around, purposely avoiding looking her mother in the eyes.

The two boys, Lyon and Gray, peeked from behind Ur curiously at her.

"Is this Ultear, Ur?" Lyon asked.

Ur simply glared at Kenzaki who is beginning to be real tired at her stubbornness.

"I gotta give your props for bringing me someone who looks like her. Seriously though, quit this scam or whatever you're trying to pull."

The man sighed before looking at the woman straight in the eyes. "Looks, I know you believed your daughter is dead, but clearly that's not true. She is standing here right now. You don't have to take my words for it, go talk to her."

"Hi, mom." Ultear said simply as she felt conflicted on what to say.

Ur simply looked away to glare at Kenzaki, who had a 'seriously?' expression.

Alright, being ignored and thought as a fake brought out her anger to the surface. "Mom, I am Ultear. Are you going to ignore me just like you did after abandoning me at that damn place?!"

The verbal shot has been fired!

Kenzaki groaned as a headache formed. This was not how he wanted this to start.

"What do you mean abandoned? My daughter died in an operation." Ur snapped back.

"If you mean experimented on then yeah, I 'died'!" Ultear responded.

"Everyone shut up and calm down!" Kenzaki commanded much to the two boys' fright.

Ultear shut up simply since this is the first time she heard him like this while Ur wanted to know what he is going to say.

"Looks can we just get both stories before coming to a conclusion. Please, I just want to resolve this issue and help both of you." The Kamen Rider adopted the voice of the peacemaker. "Why don't we start off with Ur, what did you think happened to your daughter?"

Ur followed along. "I was told by the Bureau of Magical Development that she died in the treatment. Simple as that." The mother stated with a huff.

"Lies, they abducted me for their experiment and you left me there to rot. Some mother you are." The two females in the room glared at each other.

"Looks, Ur, you've been lied to about your daughter's condition and she has been secretly experimented for obviously no good intentions." Kenzaki then pointed to the little girl. "And she thought you abandoned her when you took your students in. Both sides are at fault here in a way. Ur, please look your daughter in the eyes and tell us all that she's not your daughter." Kenzaki pleaded her to see the truth.

Ur decided to listen to his request and did so.

She turned to face her daughter and stared at her real hard. She walked to her kneeled down to look at her face to face. She slowly reached to feel Ultear's face with both of her hands gently.

Suddenly, the girl in front of her didn't looks like a stranger anymore. Older memories started resurfacing.

From birth of a little baby girl to the time she spent with her. It was a day of only tears when she was told by the doctor that her daughter didn't make it.

The more that she thought about it, the more it sounded plausible.

Was she truly lied to about her precious daughter?

"Are you really Ultear?" She whispered to the girl in front of her.

"Yes, momma… please take me home. I want to stay home with you." Ultear begged with tears letting out from her eyes.

Ur hugged the girl without hesitation and started crying.

Kenzaki smiled at the scene, glad that the reunion of a mother and her daughter.

He looked at the boys who didn't know how to feel about this.

"Don't worry, my baby, you're home and momma is going to take good care of you. I'll never let you out of my sight again." The two continued to hug it out as both females cried their heart out.

It was a reunion shouldn't have needed to happen if it wasn't for Ultear's kidnappers. Kenzaki was going to make sure illegal experimentation on unwilling participants isn't going to continue wherever he goes.

Kenzaki kicked himself for forgetting that experimentation on children happened because of sickenly malevolent people advancing their own research for their own greed and pride.

He really thought that experimentation of the scientific sense wouldn't happen in this manner. Well he was wrong, and now he isn't going to be naïve with any institution regarding magic any longer.

It's better to be safe than sorry.

Kenzaki decided to scoot the boys and himself out of the room to give the girls privacy.

It was getting a little awkward for the trio of males anyway.

**Notes**

Be sure to review and tell me what you think.


End file.
